


My Fault

by maladroitperfervidpercussionist



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, minor physical injury, protective bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladroitperfervidpercussionist/pseuds/maladroitperfervidpercussionist
Summary: Brian’s younger sister comes home from a disaster of a party that ended in her getting harassed and hurt. All she wants to do is sort herself out without any of the band finding out- but of course Freddie accidentally bursts in on her and soon the band wants to find out the truth.Posted this on tumblr months ago and decided to finally transfer it over to here. It’s not the best and it’s old but it may be of comfort idk.Teeny warning for an injury involving glass but not in detail and a small description of harassment happens so please be careful if that kind of thing isn’t for you- but this is just very fluffy to be honest.
Kudos: 8





	My Fault

Standing on the other side of your front door, you simply couldn’t bring yourself to open it. A mere few minutes ago you had been desperate to get back, but now you felt conflicted. Those boys had come close in the past to getting to you like this, but never on this scale. You looked down at the damage: trickles of blood were seeping down your wrist. Their source was the arm that you had haphazardly wrapped in your jumper to ease the blood flow- you hadn’t stopped to wrap it properly since you had been so desperate to get away. One boy had roughly grabbed your neck and you could feel throbbing as a bruise was forming. You hadn’t cried, just run as fast as possible without looking back. The living room light was on, you could see the silhouette of your brother Brian and the three other Queen member’s through the curtains. They’d come over to stay for the weekend as your parent’s were on their usual summer trip away. The band knew you well and treated you like family, they were more like four older brothers than just Brian’s friends. 

You still felt a surge of unease at the thought of walking through the door. Your head was fuzzy and the last waves of panic were still ebbing away at you. You didn’t want to explain yourself. It was your fault after all, you were trying to not lose yourself in a haze of the emotions just threatening to bubble over. Finally, you decided to sneak in and clean yourself up before the boys noticed- you thought that hopefully, if you had time to calm yourself, you could get away with it. They didn’t need to know. No one needed to know how you hadn’t been strong enough to defend yourself and that you were just so _stupid._ So with a deep breath, you tried to muster a persona of cheeriness and normality before you made your way through the front door. It opened with ease and you slipped inside. Brian called through from the living room as he heard you enter.

“Hi Y/N, how was the party?”

“Did any lucky boy snatch you up squirt?” You heard Roger shout and then a resounding ‘ow’ as you bet Brian had shoved him off the sofa. 

“It was great thanks! And no to that, Roger.” You called out, wincing at how you sounded a little _too_ happy.

“Darling come and see what we’ve been writing.” Freddie called.

“Will in a bit!”

You began to clamber up the stairs to the bathroom. After chucking your bag onto your bed, you went to the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror, hands gripping the sink. 

You stared at the white porcelain, listening to your shaky breathing. Tentatively lifting a hand, you unwrapped your arm to reveal angry red scrapes from when you’d hit the ground; the boys had shoved you with enough force to send you flat out on your front, you only just had enough time to put your hands out- your left arm had suffered the worst from landing on a broken bottle. Your eyes drifted further up your arm. The sight of the glass shards that were still stuck precariously in your arm made you feel sick. The glass was doing a good job of stoppering the blood flow, although the shards weren’t very deep, they still looked rather terrifying along with the scarlet droplets that threatened to escape. Your arm was stinging; a sharp sort of ache radiated through it. You couldn’t draw your eyes away as you were madly contemplating what to do. The bathroom door was abruptly burst open as you had forgotten to lock it in your distracted state. You’re eyes grew wide and you scrambled to cover up the glass… but it was already too late and you knew it. Freddie had sauntered in but looked a little surprised as he hadn’t known you were inside. Now he was looking at your arm in shock. He took a step towards you and looked back up to your eyes with concern. 

“How did you manage to do that dear?”

“I fell on my way home, it… it’s not a problem I c-can deal with it.”

You silently cursed your stuttering and wished you could sound more calm, at least what you said wasn’t strictly a lie- just not the whole story. Freddie cautiously took your arm in his hands and looked it over, he reached a silent verdict and shook his head.

“Darling, you’re in no state to deal with this alone, come with me so the boys and I can help patch you up and we can talk about what happened eh?”

He held out a hand for you to take, after hesitating, you gave in and placed your smaller hand in his. He led you gently down the stairs towards the living room. As he pushed open the door, all the boys looked up from their various places. Their smiles were immediately erased as they also took in your arm. All three jumped up with concern and began babbling questions in one large frenzy; prompting Freddie to place an arm around your middle protectively. 

“Alright not all at once boys, calm down. Y/N has had an accident with some broken glass but it doesn’t look too serious at a first glance. Brian, where do your parents keep that old first aid box?”

“Second draw on the left in the kitchen.” He replied automatically, eyes glued to your arm. 

Freddie squeezed your middle before going off to find said draw, leaving you ringing your hands in front of the other boys. 

“Oh love, I’m sorry your night out had such a horrible ending.” John exclaimed with sympathy. 

You smiled timidly but didn’t trust yourself to speak. Roger, who had been staring at you intently since you had walked in, took a step in your direction. You realised too late that he was looking at your neck which was slightly shielded by your hair. As his hand came up to gently brush it away, a jolt of panic coursed through your body. Before you could move out of the way, Roger had already revealed your neck, it was clear as day what the reddy purple blotches were: finger marks. You squeezed your eyes shut in despair of what you expected to come, wanting to run even though you knew it wouldn’t change the fact that they had seen the marks. While your eyes were glued to the floor, the boys were exchanging looks of deep concern with one another.

Brian cleared his throat before asking quietly, “What happened, Y/N?”

You said nothing as Freddie reentered with first-aid supplies in hand; Roger spoke up, slightly more demanding than Brian, but only because he cared so much.

“Y/N, who did that to your neck?”

You still stared at the floor, unsure what to say for the best, you didn’t _want_ to tell them, because you knew it was your own fault. You tried your best to remain stoic, but were trembling as you spoke. 

“I don’t know who they were. It doesn’t matter, I’m okay now.”

Freddie shook his head and smiled sadly. “You’re a terrible liar darling.”

Brian was looking at you in a way you’d never seen before, anger was radiating off of him as he seemed to be struggling to contain himself. As you remained quiet he just snapped. 

“Y/N May tell us what happened right now!” 

A second jolt of fear ran through you and your arms wrapped around yourself protectively, you couldn’t stop yourself any longer and began to cry; rubbing away the fallen tears hastily. Immediately Brian looked at you with guilt and ran a hand through his curls.

“I’m sorry Y/N, we’re just worried about you love.”

You were still stood in the centre of the living room, cradling your hurt arm. You felt an overwhelming urge to continue crying but at the same time just wanted to curl up and hide; guilt from causing a scene settled uncomfortably in your stomach. John sighed at the boys who weren’t doing much to help your situation, he walked towards you slowly with a soft smile, ever the voice of calm. 

“Come on, let’s sit you down poppet.”

He held out a hand to you just as Freddie had earlier and led you over to the sofa. Roger grabbed the blanket off the back and draped it gently over your lap once you’d sat; tucking in the edges with surprising neatness. He squeezed in beside you and wrapped an arm around you carefully. John took your other side and gently held your hand, while Freddie sat on the coffee table opposite and pulled your feet up into his lap and began removing your boots. Once he had done so, he fondly patted your socked feet then moved them so you could curl them up under yourself. Brian had left the room without you noticing to return with a bowl of hot water and some other utensils that Freddie hadn’t obtained. He knelt on the floor in front of you, taking your arm tentatively in his hand, examining it meticulously with feather light touches, no doubt he’d disinfected his hands to the highest degree in the kitchen previously. He slowly lifted his gaze.

“I’m going to take out the glass now alright? The shards aren’t too deep love but you may not want to look.” 

As you nodded John squeezed your other hand and Roger began brushing your hair with his fingers to try and distract you.

“It won’t hurt for long lovely.” John spoke earnestly but all you could do was smile sadly at him.

You weren’t crying anymore and were still fiercely stopping yourself from doing so. But as Brian eased out the first shard it had you turning to bury your head in Roger’s shoulder and biting your lip to smother any noise. As Brian moved onto the second and deeper shard you couldn’t help but whine quietly, your toes curling as you shifted in your seat. Roger placed a hand protectively on the back of your head and rubbed circles on your back with the other.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s nearly over, you’re doing so good for us.” He mumbled into your hair. 

As the final shard had been removed, your brother began to gently wash away the dried blood with a flannel. You raised your head up from Roger’s shoulder and timidly met his eyes; he looked down at you with a lopsided smile that was still oozing worry. He asked again the same question as before, but this time his voice was hushed and careful.

“Who did this to you love?”

You looked at him with a sort of despair and took your hand out of John’s - you wanted to escape but there was no way out now. 

“It’s alright love, you can tell us, you’re safe.” John coaxed quietly as he soothed his fingers down your side. 

Freddie passed Brian the bandages as he had finished mopping your wounds and then came to kneel in front of you next to your brother. As Brian took the hand of your injured arm to begin bandaging, Freddie took your other hand that he could see was clenching restlessly over your knee, he opened your palm and began tracing little patterns inside. You looked at him and bit your lip. He had a sad but knowing look in his eyes. 

“Darling, we’re not going to judge you for what happened, we just want to know who hurt you.”

You looked at him with utter desperation.

“Please, please _stop_ asking _._ ”

You managed to choke out, and as swiftly as your arm had been bandaged you whipped it away from your brother and held it to your chest, he looked at you in exasperation. 

“Why won’t you tell us! We want to do something about this Y/N.”

“Brian’s right love, they can’t be allowed to get away with this.” John spoke more quietly than your brother who was letting anger seep back into his tone.

Freddie placed a hand on the guitarist’s shoulder as they both sat in front of you, silently telling him that if they wanted you to say what had happened then getting angry wasn’t the way to go.

“I can’t tell you, because… because…”

_because it’s my fault_

You couldn’t say it.

You broke off and hid your head in the crook of Roger’s neck once more, he enveloped you in his arms. Frustrated tears escaped and you pulled back to harshly wipe them away.

“Hey hey, love look at me.”

Roger took your upper arms in a firm grip and turned you to face him. 

“No matter what you think, whatever is stopping you from telling us, remember that we only want to help you. Hell sweetheart, you could have killed someone and we’d still help you bury the body.” 

You smiled as your brother gave Roger a glare- disapproving of the joke, which only made the both of you laugh. The drummer returned to looking serious again and squeezed your hands. 

“Now love, who did this to you?”

Finally, _finally_ , you gave in. Even if it was your fault and you didn’t want to say it aloud, they wouldn’t stop asking until you told them what had happened. The quietest whisper left your lips.

‘It was… it was _them._ The boys I told you about.” 

“The ones you said were teasing you at school?” 

Brian was simmering with brotherly protectiveness once more. You nodded silently and adverted your eyes from anyone’s gaze. Brian leapt up from the floor with new determination, eyes blazing.

“Right, that’s it. I’m going to go to the police. It classes as assault and I will not stand here and do nothing when you’re get hurt like this.”

Alarm bells went off in your head and you rushed to get up off of the sofa.

“No no Brian please don’t do that! Oh fu…”

Upon getting to your feet you felt a wave of dizziness at doing so, nearly collapsing on the spot. Whenever you panicked this was often the way your body reacted, John and Roger recognised the signs instantly and hurried to coax you back down.

“Hey now take it easy love, Brian isn’t going anywhere, _is he_?” John gave his band mate a poignant look as he tried to keep you seated, Freddie knelt in front of you and took your hands.

“Why don’t you want Brian to go to the police darling?” 

You were getting more and more distressed by the second, all of the boys were looking at you with pure concern and you _hated_ that they were pitying you when you didn’t deserve it, you couldn’t hold it in any longer and screamed:

“Because it’s my fault! It’s my fucking fault! If I hadn’t of been so _stupid_ then none of this would have happened. They were being nice to me for once, and I… I let them because I thought it was a bloody miracle. I was so naïve and they followed me out of the house. They said they were making sure I got home safely and I _believed them_. Then they said I owed them for the attention they’d given me. I tried to just walk away but then they surrounded me, one grabbed my neck and pushed me into the wall. They… they shoved me and I fell on that _fucking_ glass. Then I just _ran_. I… I…ugh it’s just my own stupid fault!”

You broke off and choked on your words, hiding your face in your hands. You’d really done it now, Brian would give you a lecture on awareness (and swearing to add to the pile) and the others would be nice but underneath would be disappointed in you. 

But as self-deprecating thoughts whirled through your head, your hands were taken once more from your face in another pair. This time, it was your brother who was in front of you. 

“Don’t say that. Never say that Y/N.” He spoke in a hushed tone and looked you in the eye.

“This is _not_ _your_ fault. They hurt you and that’s the end of it. Whatever they _think_ their motives were, hurting you is not justified by anything. Even if you think you walked into it, you’ve been on your own since mum made you join that _bloody_ school so of course if anyone, anyone at all showed you a glimpse of companionship I’m not surprised you took it! If they don’t have the decency to be kind to you then they should be leaving you alone. Not trying to beat you up or whatever their filthy intentions were. This does need to be taken to the police, not tonight, but first thing tomorrow. Whatever you think you did, this is not your fault Y/N. Okay?”

Your brother came to a holt, seemingly flushed by his long spiel. He was still looking at you with slight anger in his eyes, but his gaze had softened at hearing your explanation. Running his words over in your head- they crashed into you like a wave.

 _It wasn’t your fault_. 

At last accepting the notion, you nodded vigorously, tears threatening to escape. A soft smile crept onto his lips and he let go of your hands to hold out his arms to you. Your body collapsed into him as you let yourself cry, he enveloped you in a strong embrace that offered the sort of special sense only _he_ could give. If your parents had of been home they would have been sympathetic you supposed, but you found yourself glad you had been left in your brother’s care while they were on holiday. Only he made you feel this safe and loved, the other boys came close second in that department too. 

As Brian held you, you felt John get up as he imparted that he was going to make some tea. A few moments later, your brother released you from his warm hold. You slipped out from your place to go upstairs and clean up. Putting on the fluffiest pyjamas you could find, your thoughts drifted to the band downstairs. You could never believe how lucky you were to have those boys in your life. 

Once you were changed you reentered the living room, feeling slightly more timid and small now you weren’t in such extravagant get-up. But you needn’t have felt so sheepish as Roger bounded right up to you with open arms. You saw the sofa had been decked out with tons of cushions, the coffee table had been pushed back with other three leaning on it and facing the sofa. The drummer lead you over to the cushion mountain and sat down, pulling you into his lap. He sat you sideways against his chest, he was mindful of your arm as he pulled the blanket back over your legs, finishing by wrapping his arms around you, they were strong but carefully not too tight.

“There! Perfect.” 

He finished with a flourish, squeezing you for good measure. Although he didn’t say it, you knew Roger was trying to make up for this evening by helping you feel safe, the fact he didn’t voice this was credit to how well he knew you, as it would have caused you to get defensive if he’d of said his intentions aloud.

“Tea for you m’lady.”

John passed you a mug and you thanked him. 

“Now dearie, can we show you the song we’ve been working on? In the studio today we made a sort of demo track but we’ve been changing it around.”

“Sure, hit me with it.”

Freddie grinned and pressed go on the little track player that resided in the living room. Immediately, Freddie’s astounding vocals were heard along with your brother’s unique guitar sound. Roger and John’s rhythm section never ceased to amaze you with how tight and complex it was. The boys couldn’t help but nod along and occasionally point out something on the record, Freddie sometimes saying where a lyric was going to be changed and Roger drummed his part on your side with his fingers. You found yourself nodding along too, you couldn’t resist such an addictive song. Even in its demo form you could hear how the parts would develop and it would become a truly excitement filled track. As it came to an end, you exploded with your praises, gushing about each part you loved and why. The boys all laughed fondly.

“Well we’re glad you like it squirt.” Roger spoke as he ruffled your hair. 

“I love it. But don’t call me squirt again or I might change my mind.”

“Ooo you better discipline your sister Brian- she’s talking back to her elders!”

Laughter echoed through the room before a comfortable silence settled. Brian was the first to voice the elephant in the room:

“Y/N, do you want to talk about what happened, or, we get it if you don’t as it… yeah what I’m trying to say is… it’s up to you. Whenever you want to talk we’ll be here.”

You could see in your brother’s eyes that the imaginary situations he was envisioning were torture, you hated seeing him hurting. 

“You know what happened and..that’s all there is. I’ll be okay Bri don’t worry about me. As you said, the police will sort it, right?”

Brian looked as if he wanted to cry, but he nodded and gave you a smile.

“Yeah, exactly, they will. Just, you know we’re here.”

Roger squeezed you and the others all nodded to confirm Brian’s words. 

“Thank you.” 

Freddie jumped up and booped you on the nose before saying-

“No need for thank yous, we love you to pieces and that’s all there is to it. Now, shall we continue our work boys?” 

He wandered to the piano in the corner of the room that only really got touched by the band, your parents weren’t the musical type, you secretly wanted to ask Freddie to teach you but that was a matter for another time. 

Roger shifted on the sofa so John could sit down too. Your legs found themselves pulled into the bassist’s lap and a cushion was propped under your head on the drummer’s lap. They continued writing for another hour or two, asking your opinion frequently. But as the night went on you grew more and more drowsy. The events of the evening took their toll and you gave in to the feeling- in your sleep curling up to face Roger’s chest and clutching onto his shirt, your nose crinkling as you rubbed your face into him. He smiled down at you fondly, then his eyes met the red marks on your neck and he ran a finger over them in thought, a frown briefly falling over his face. Your breathing got heavier and the rest of the boys stopped debating the instrumental section of a song so loudly. 

“Is she asleep?” Brian asked in a low voice.

Roger nodded. “I’ll take her up and tuck her in. Little one’s had an awful day. I just wish there was some way to protect her from all this.” 

John looked down at you thoughtfully before speaking. “You know she is growing up Rog, she’s not the little girl in wellies clutching a toy dinosaur anymore and things like this sometimes happen. As horrible as they are, the most we can do is be there for her afterwards.” 

“But these things shouldn’t happen, if I’d of not let her go to this party then…”

“Brian stop that. You know you can’t stop her from doing everything in the name of her safety. She needs her freedom and sometimes bad things will happen. I agree they are wrong much as we all do, but John’s right. We can’t predict what will happen but we can be there for her after.”

Roger shook his head, Freddie always seemed to know the right thing to say. 

“Back in a bit, I’ll make sure she’s settled before I go.”

John shook his head. “She’s not a toddler Roger.” 

“She’ll always be a little kid to me.” 

In your groggy state, you felt yourself hoisted into a strong pair of arms. You barely registered that Roger was carrying you up the stairs as you opened one bleary eye.

“R..rog?”

“Shhh go back to sleep love.”

“M’kay.”

You nuzzled into his chest.

“Good girl.” He kissed your hair as he entered your bedroom, pulling the covers back expertly without dropping you or putting you down.

“There we go, you get comfy sweetheart.”

The drummer leant down to brushed hair from your face, as he went to pull away you held on.

“What is it love?”

“Don’t leave me.”

If you had of been properly awake you would have been outraged that you’d asked him to stay, but your tired mind just wanted to feel safe as you fell asleep.

Roger smiled at how in your sleep you seemed to have regressed a few years.

“I’ll stay littl’n it’s alright.”

Roger crawled onto the bed beside you on top of the duvet; leaning up on one elbow to face you.

“See? I’m right here you can go back to sleep now.” 

You were struggling to keep your eyes open as you could see the hazy figure of the drummer beside you. Roger began to hum one of the band’s slower melodies. It worked like a charm and within seconds, you were breathing heavily with your face content. 

“Night night little one.” Roger kissed your nose for good measure and left the room quietly.

He reentered the living room to an argument over goodness knows what. Brian immediately stopped and looked at the drummer.

“Did she go to sleep okay?”

“Yep, she’s out for the count don’t worry.”

The guitarist looked momentarily reassured and nodded, staring at the wall.

“God I do worry about her.”

“We know Bri, but she’s strong and she’ll be just fine.” Roger assured with a pat on his band mate’s shoulder. 

“We’ll look after her.” Freddie added.

“Yes. We _all_ will.” John spoke the final word of the night on the matter. It had hit them all hard, seeing their little sister hurt, but they’d take good care of her. 


End file.
